Two Worlds Collide
by Bookworm310
Summary: A new program has been introduced to help new autobots adjust to life on earth. When Sam and his group are in England they meet a certain someone...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is just a fic that cropped up from a plot bunny that has been running circles in my head since I saw Transformers: ROTF, (which btw is AWESOME) please bear in mind all my transformers info comes from the movie and other fanfics, I have not seen any of the TV episodes, so if I make a mistake please TELL ME! So that I can correct it! Same with any spelling or grammar mistakes! Lol, happy reading =D hope u like it!

**Harry Potter Transformers crossover - **

Optimus ran his hand over his face, one of the many human habits he had picked up on over his five years on Earth.

Three years after the incident with the Fallen they were still trying to cover it up, the whole thing was still a topic for discussion all over the world. To be fair it wasn't easy covering up the video the Fallen had made and the many people in Egypt and France who had seen the numerous Decepticons landing. Even with the humans' leaders and governments releasing statements the mess was only just blowing over now. The problem was the doubt it would have caused in their minds, if they were seen now, it would be everywhere the next day, they doubted their government, rather than doubting their own sanity.

Optimus and the autobots main task was to root out conspiracy theory sites that came anywhere near the truth. Sometimes he really had to shake his head – another human habit he had picked up – at the ludicrous things the humans thought of. How anyone could believe some of that stuff was beyond his processors' capacity.

His current source of agitation, though, was some of his teams' reactions.

"Yo Skids! Check out dis one!"

"Whoa, look at da face!"

"Why the heck would any mech wanna breed these squishies?"

"Wha'!? Aren' dey weird enough?"

Looking around the room, Optimus looked at the rest of the autobots in the hanger. Ratchet was eyeing the distance between his wrench and the twins head, the newly mended Jazz (A/N sorry but I love him! I had to resurrect him!)was laughing to himself but not as loudly as the twins, the Arcee triplets were scattered around doing odd jobs for the general maintenance of the hangers the government had provided for their use, Jolt was polishing his armor and Sideswipe was talking to his twin, Sunstreaker, who was still in orbit with a few other 'bots, and planning to enter sometime that week, trying to organize his armour and limbs so that all vital equipment was protected from the extreme heat. A quick data burst confirmed that Ironhide and Bumblebee were in the lunch hall with the humans.

An incoming call from a human phone pulled Optimus from his processors workings to identify the caller. Simmons. Sighing he answered.

"Yes, Agent Simmons?"

"Yea, Optimus, we got another meeting in hanger 4" since proving his worth in Egypt, he had become the organizer of the cybertronians' meetings and such, the person who told the 'bots what the government had planned, and with Sam, Mikaela, and Will Lennox a liaison between the humans and the autobots.

Another sigh, "Who would your government like to be there?"

"Ah they want you, of course, what would it be without the Prime eh? And they want the kids, the captain, aaaannnndd, once you are briefed they are gonna let you chose which 'bots you're gonna want to bring in."

"Very well" he said and quickly ended the call, not in the mode for the agents rambling. Looking once more around the room, he left towards the meeting.

Still wet from his shower, Captain Lennox walked into the noisy and bustling lunch hall. His jacket tied around his waist and towel around his shoulders, he headed straight to the buffet for mouthwatering delicious food that made his stomach growl. So great was his absorption on his journey across the hall to the layers and layers of food, it was inevitable he would run into one of the hardest things to miss in the spacious hall.

"Ooff!" Will hit his head and landed on the floor in a spectacular display worthy of a Comedy film. Loud laughter blanketed and drowned out the chatter of all his soldiers and government agents. Face flaming he righted himself and tried to look at intimidating as he could while looking around for the source of his humiliation.

Looking around he came face to face with a massive mound of metal plating and electrical cables of an autobots foot. Metallic chuckling came from above him.

"Will, you never cease to amaze me." Ironhides gravelly voice confirmed just whose foot he had managed to hit with his body.

He narrowed his eyes at the black robot, "You're treading on thin ice 'hide, I could make you sleep outside you know."

Ironhide scoffed but returned to his conversation with Bumblebee in cybertronian which wouldn't strain 'Bees' fragile voice box. Will fixed a smug smile on his face before sitting down at the table with the now twenty-two year old married couple of Sam and Mikaela Witwicky. Seeing the looks on their faces he groaned, "Come on! It wasn't that funny!"

"No it wasn't, it's just that's the third time this week you've down that" Mikaela laughed.

"You have got to admit you really do have a one track mind when it comes to food Will" Sam said.

Will just grumbled and sighed, "So what's happening then?"

Sam just shrugged his shoulders with a 'meh' and returned to his food. Mikaela lifted an eyebrow at him before turning to Will, "I heard you were planning a weekend away with Sarah next week, do you need me to babysit?"

"Ah… no actually, I've been told that I am gonna be needed here at the base the next few weeks for something, Oh! And that reminds me! We all have to go to another meeting about something or other in a minute."

The couple groaned, "Not another one!"

He grinned, "All human-autobot liaisons have to go, sorry kids."

"There is no point to them! It's just old, ego inflamed men babbling about nothing!"

"Don't I know it, but those old geezers will be houndin' you if you guys don't hurry up." He sighed.

Grumbling, the couple rose from their chairs after tidying up their table,

"Yo 'Bee! 'Hide! You coming to the torture session?" Sam called as the autobots stayed where they were.

"No only Prime's going," Ironhide said smugly.

Narrowing his eyes Sam huffed and span on his heel. Will followed after a rude gesture to the 'bots.

"Will! There are innocent eyes nearby!" Ironhide reached over to Bumblebee as he said this covering the youngest autobots optics, and was promptly shoved off. Will just childishly stuck his tongue out.

The threesome walked through the long corridors chatting happily, they had become great friends, inevitable really since they spent almost all their time together as liaisons. Will stopped as he realized something.

"Aw man! I didn't get any food!"

PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I LIKE FEEDBACK PEOPLE!

If you do I'll put a nice little thank-you note in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

So Sorry this took so long! I fully intended to have this out last month but my computer crashed and I lost this chapter several other chapters that were in practice and a whole lot of other stuff D: So sorry if it feels rushed, its 3x as long as the last chapter though so I hope that makes up for it! Sunstreaker is sooooo hard to write I hope I did okay!

Please remember to REVIEW and let me know what you think! It would be mighty helpful. And a big thank-you to

**Player3, **

**thewritingduo, **

**Ravenclaw-Girl28,**

**Fk306 animelover, **

**Kai Minomono,**

**TigerToa, **

**Kactus Wrynn, **

**the-bunnys-echo, **

**Talia Gea, **

**LCM DoePatronus, **

**CrimsonMoon2009, **

**LeLa London, **

**Pikaseel, **

**TFSTARFIRE, **

**Mia LaFox**

**Roudyredd**

**Dream's Abyss**

**Dozey212**and

**Leapoffreedom**

For reviewing!:D Thanks for all the feedback!! Also thankyou to everyone who added this to alerts/favs! I feel so loved!

* * *

~ Cybertronian ~

= Com-links=

* * *

The group of three walked into the conference room still chatting. Taking their seats next to each other, Sam looked around. He remembered coming in here for the first time. It was exciting really; the room looked like it was stolen straight from the movies, so Sam of course held the expectation to have the thrilling suspense filled meeting that was found in the movies he loved. But, alas, within five minutes, he was ready to fall asleep, but he had to hold through the whole three hours of mumbo jumbo

They were the last ones in, the others were milling around chatting with their fellows. The Secretary of Defense, Simmons, Maggie, Glen and a few others that were always at the meetings, but never seemed to do anything, were there as well of course, Optimus in his holoform. Optimus had made it an older man in his late 40's, apparently that was his age compared to humans or something along those lines, white hair, clean shaven chin and a sturdy, tall figure made an imposing image when he wanted it to. Sam took a moment to admire how real the holoform was. And it was important to note it was a holoform not a hologram. It wan't just an image, Optimus could make it pick things up and when touched it _felt_ real too, it was warm to touch and even gave a little under pressure, oh the wonders of alien technology.

But there were limits to what the autobots could make their holoforms do. For instance the holoform had to come into existence right next to their actual body before it could move anywhere, such as into the next room. Also they couldn't show expressions until it had been recorded by the autobots on humans, and then translate it so that it was second nature to convert their feelings and emotions into expressions on the holographic forms. Monkey see, monkey do. Bumblebee was quite adept at this, being a scout he needed to blend in, but the others had needed more practice. Sam smiled as he remembered botched attempts made by the autobots that led to many a misunderstanding with them and the humans. Some were quite serious, others downright embarrassing.

Sam was jolted from his inner monologue by the Secretary of Defense clearing his throat.

"Good Afternoon all and thank-you for coming," he started; "Now several things have recently come to our attention. One of these things is that we currently have a new group of autobots arriving here on earth soon. The other is that we have had problems in the past with the aliens adjusting to life here, and many slip ups have occurred, some as simple as embarrassing culturally inappropriate questions,"

Sam blushed a bit as he remembered Ratchets statement the first time he met him. "But more serious things could happen, these new robots could accidentally reveal themselves or draw attention to themselves in public, and endanger a mission all because they weren't adjusted to this world properly. So that is why we propose to create a program that all the new comers go through to help integrate them into society and answer their questions about humans, where it will not be inappropriate."

This time Sam smiled instead of blushing as he saw the day Ironhide had asked about the purpose of underwear in front of the entire N.E.S.T workforce in his minds' eye. "I think it's a great idea, but how would we go about it?" he asked.

"Well we thought we would leave the actual planning to you people as you spend a lot of time with them and would know better than we do about what they would like." Keller said.

"Any restrictions? Like we can't take them off base or something?" Mikaela asked.

"Only that you don't reveal them, which is really a given," he smiled, "You can take them off base, travel the world or do anything with them. Take as long as they need and we will provide anything you need as well. All expenses paid. Any other questions? Optimus what do you think of this?"

"I think it is a very logical and thoughtful thing or your government to help us with, I will help the liaisons come up with a plan." The holoforms mouth moved and Optimus' voice came out of it. Another trick of the holoform.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it." And with that the Secretary left the room with most of the official looking people who didn't seem to have a job.

"Okay guys, we got a week 'till the newbies come down, where should we start with this thing?" Will addressed the remaining people.

* * *

A week later Sam and Mikaela were on Bumblebees' shoulders waiting for the arrival of the newest autobots along with the rest of the autobots already on earth, a thorough integration program already sorted out and ready to be tested. There would be two new autobots and two autobots who had already been on earth for sometime in a group along with a few humans. Optimus said he would say who was in whose group once everyone arrived safely, but he knew that he, Mikaela and Bumblebee would be in a group together.

Just then, streaks of fire ran across the sky and Bumblebee brought his hands up to him and Mikaela to protect them from debris when they landed. A massive blast of sound, rock, soil and various plant-life exploded as said objects went flying in the air from four different sources that were only some 100 meters away.

Sam turned his face away and moved his body in front of Mikaelas' to shield them from any stray bit of rubble that by passed Bumblebee's hand. As the dust settled Bumblebee put them on the ground.

"Make sure you stay near me so you don't get stepped on." They both nodded.

Walking quickly over to the craters, they were met half way by the new arrivals.

* * *

The new arrivals looked over to Optimus and immediately spoke.

~ Designation Prowl reporting in ~

~ Designation Wheeljack reporting in ~

~ Sunstreaker reporting ~

~Bluestreak here! Whoa! Look at this place! It looks so different from Cybertron! Is this what it is all like? It's not symmetrical at all! And it's Bumpy! When do I get to meet a human? Can it be soon? Can- ~

~ It's great to see you all again after so long, I'm glad to see you didn't have an mishaps along the way ~ Optimus cut in.

~ It's good to see you too sir~ said a black and white bot who had introduced himself as 'Prowl'. He stood ramrod straight and formally.

~ Yea, how you been Sides? What did you do to your paint job! What were you thinking!? Oh well now you can get a new one! ~This time Sunstreaker, a sunny yellow autobot spoke up, turning to face Sideswipe. Optimus chuckled as the all the autobots stuck up conversations together, welcoming the new autobots to earth. Wheeljack, one of the larger bots among them, and Ratchet were talking about the quality of the work spaces or something of the like. Jazz and Prowl were getting reacquainted. The twins (Sunny and Sides) were talking with Bluestreak and Bumblebee. They, being the youngest of the autobots had formed their own little 'gang' a long time ago. It had been a while since they had all gotten together. The other set of twins, who were much older than they acted were goofing off somewhere, of course.

~Can I meet a human now please? I want to meet an organic! ~ Bumblebee had been standing in front of Sam and Mikaela the whole time, keeping the out of the way and hidden until he was sure that the second arrivals would not accidently injure one of them, and as Optimus turned his optics on them he frowned when he saw the looked a bit uncomfortable and nervous.

~I see no reason not to. ~ He said thinking they were uncomfortable about being left out.

~Be careful though, they aren't made of metal and are fragile, if you hurt them- ~

~Relax 'Bee! I ain't gonna hurt your squishy pets! So where are they? ~

~ Bluestreak, ~ Optimus stopped him, ~ The humans are not our 'pets' they are their own people, they are sentient, just like us, but they are also more fragile, you need to be careful.~

~ Yes sir, but can I pleeeeaaassseee meet one now? ~ Optimus sighed before nodding.

~ Very well ~ privately he opened a com-link with Bumblebee,

=Only let him pick up either Sam or Mikaela, I don't need him dropping the other through carelessness. Let him see Sam, he is more used to being picked up. I do not think Mikaela would handle it as well. =

And it was true; Sam had spent more time with the autobots out of any human and as such was carried and picked up a lot, his short legs made it hard to keep up and though his endurance and speed had increased dramatically from years among the army, giving him a much more athletic build it was useless keeping up with the autobots all day. He couldn't keep up with them and in their rec room he needed to be lifted up onto the furniture. Mikaela was used to it, but spent more time helping Ratchet out in his medical bay, which had ladders everywhere. This was because if there was an emergency they didn't want to waste time on moving the humans around.

=Yes sir, but if he hurts them… = he trailed off threateningly.

=I will deal with him=

Satisfied, Bumblebee stepped out from between Bluestreak, who was practically jumping up and down, and the humans, who shuffled a bit at the movement. Carefully Bumblebee bent down and picked Sam up and cradled him so he was sitting in 'Bee's hand. Gently he held his hand in front of him at about chest level for the smaller bot to see.

~ Oooooooo! Cool! ~ Bluestreak lifted a hand and went to touch Sam. Optimus was startled when Sam violently jerked back. Puzzled he tilted his head as Bumblebee drew him back closer to his chest, looking at Sam with concern and Bluestreak started talking again.

~ What did I do? Did I hurt it? It wasn't my fault I swear! I didn't even touch it yet! ~

~ Hmm, it is not usual for Sam to behave like this, Ratchet? ~ Optimus said.

Ratchet scanned the human checking for anything unusual.

~ Nothing seems to really be the matter besides a slightly higher than normal heart and breathing rate that might indicate fear or stress. ~

Optimus frowned and looked at Sam again, before hitting himself on at the top of his faceplate with his palm at the same time as Bumblebee the autobots equivalent of hitting yourself on the forehead.

~ Uh… Boss? Why did you hit yourself? ~ Sunstreaker asked.

~Sorry it's a human gesture, which means that they just realized they have done something stupid and they realize it's stupid. ~

~ That sounds stupid to me. Why did you and 'Bee do it then? ~

~Because both of us just realized that we have been talking cybertronian the entire time. ~

This statement was met with many embarrassed mutterings from the autobots that were already on earth, they should have known.

Turning to Sam he said, "I apologize Sam I did not realize that I had been speaking in my native tongue and had not told you what was happening."

"No it's fine, I get it, you just met your friends after a long time, don't worry about it!" Sam smiled weakly at him as he leaned back into Bumblebees' hand. Optimus noticed with relief that his breathing and heart rate went down.

~Whoa, look at it! What did it say? Did it mention me? It- ~

~ Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack and Prowl, ~ he said cutting Bluestreak off again. ~ I recommend you download the Earth language English into your processor before we continue. ~

They nodded their heads before their optics went dim as they downloaded the necessary information. A few seconds later they brightened again.

~ Can we continue now? ~ Bluestreak really had a mouth.

~ Yes, but try to speak English as much as possible, to get in the habit. ~

"Yes sir!" he said in English.

"Well then let me introduce you, Autobots this is Sam Witwicky and at Bumblebees' feet is his wife, Mikaela. Sam, Mikaela the autobot in front of you is Bluestreak, the one in black and white is Prowl, the larger one is Wheeljack, and the last one is Sideswipes twin brother, Sunstreaker." He said introducing everyone.

"Can I hold you now?" Bluestreak whined holding out his hand.

Optimus chuckled, "Yes, Bluestreak but only if it's ok with Sam."

Bluestreak turned to Sam who said, "Yeah, sure" At this Bumblebee carefully tipped him into the others hand.

Sam sat in Bluestreak hand for a while as the bot looked him over in wonder. His other hand came up and he used one finger to stroke down the humans' spine and he seemed surprised when Sam tipped forward a little at the force of it.

Bumblebee made a small noise, not happy with the accidental rough handling and Bluestreak huffed and narrowed his optics at 'Bee. Then Bluestreak stood Sam up on his palm so he could see him better, while 'Bee hovered around in case something happened, and started answering any questions Bluestreak had which were really just simple ones like "What does this do? What's this called?" that were fired rapidly at 'Bee. All the while twisting, turning and pushing Sam around to see him better, giving him little 'pats on the head' as well. A few minutes later, Sunstreaker became impatient and asked "Is it my turn yet?"

Bluestreak pouted but slid Sam into the yellow bots hand, who did much the same thing, manhandling Sam around, albeit more roughly than Bluestreak had, Sunstreaker was quite narcissistic, and by the way he was handling Sam just showed how low he thought of organics, including handling the human like a pet despite what Optimus had said, though it seemed he was doing it more to get a reaction from the human then the ignorance Bluestreak used. A pat on the head here, a scratch here and a finger stroking the humans spine there. Sam was taking it in good graces but was clearly uncomfortable; and Optimus doubted he could keep his patience. Sam was usually good-natured and easy going, but when he lost his temper, he _really_ lost it; he claimed he got it from his mother.

He couldn't deny that sometimes he and the other bots treated them a bit like they were pets or sparklings, Optimus would check them for injuries, keep them away from junk food and anything that was potentially hazardous, not to mention the time that Ratchet had freaked out because Mikaela had been stung by a bee. The humans didn't always take it in good graces, but the autobots didn't do it purposefully like Bluestreak and Sunstreaker were. Quickly he cut into Sunstreaker's questions.

"Sunstreaker, What did I say before? Sam is not a pet, and I think he is losing patience being treated like one. How about instead of asking us, you ask Sam about humans? I am sure Sam would be able to answer any question better than us."

Sunstreaker shuttered his optics or blinked, and then apologized to him. "Sorry Boss, won't happen again"

Optimus sighed, "Well you can start by apologizing to Sam, not me."

Sunstreaker blinked again before turning his face plate to Sam only hesitating for a second before speaking. "Sorry Sam."

"No problem, No problem, no harm done." Sam smiled at the sunny yellow bot in forgiveness, only slightly strained.

"What do your feet look like? Are they like your hands? They look way too fragile to be useful by the way." Sam chuckled and answered.

"Sorta, here." He pulled off one of his shoes and socks and wiggled his toes for the bots benefit. This started a whole other slew of questions and Sam answered as best he could before being passed to the next new arrival, Wheeljack, who immediately scanned him.

Sam felt the usual mild pins and needles from the encounter, recognizing it from the hundreds of times he had gotten himself into trouble and needed Ratchets skills as a medic. The autobot as well as Prowl instantly started questioning him as well after the results of the scan had processed.

"What is the use of the fibrous strands you call 'hair'? What about the thin armour you are wearing? It doesn't look very protective. What? Clothes?" Then the bot asked the question Sam just _knew_ would crop up. "How do humans reproduce? It's obvious that you don't have an Allspark like we had."

Sam's eyes widened and he said quickly "How about we leave the questions for now huh? We should get this show on the road! Hey?"

Optimus suppressed a chuckle "I agree, now I have made two groups in which the new arrivals will be split, so you don't feel overwhelmed, you have someone just as clueless as you with you, you will then go with some humans travelling places so you may be shown a more diverse group of humans rather than being shown all military personnel from the N.E.S.T base. The humans you will be assigned will chose where you go and you will stay with them in your holoforms and get up to date with their expressions, slang, sayings and culture while you can ask the other autobots that will accompany you any questions that might be culturally inappropriate, and they can be there in case anything happens. Any questions before I tell you your teams?" Optimus addressed the new arrivals.

A round of No's went around the four and Optimus continued. "Wheeljack, Prowl, you will go with Ratchet and Ironhide and the Lennox's who you will be introduced to when we head out to base, they have a sparkling or 'child' which is why they couldn't come here and I warn you to be extra careful when dealing with her and make sure you have permission from her parents before handling her."

"Understood sir." Prowl saluted as they both nodded and they were lead back to base by Ratchet and Ironhide to meet the Lennox's and to scan a new alt form, chatting as they went. Once they were gone Optimus turned back to the younger members, "Sunstreaker and Bluestreak, you will be with Bumblebee and Sideswipe, and Sam and Mikaela-"

"We're going to England!" Mikaela interrupted, smiling widely. Bumblebee stooped and picked her up sitting her next to Sam in his hand.

Optimus stopped and blinked. "Why are you going to England, I thought that Captain Lennox said it was 'cold, wet and gloomy'"

"Well at first we were gonna go to Hawaii, you know? 'Cause this is like a free holiday but John – the SecDef - pointed out that it's not really a good example of natural human habits. England is sorta like the USA – at least we know the language and 'Bee would fit right in" Sam chuckled at the mention of his friends accent.

"Makes sense, well take Sunstreaker and Bluestreak down to the base and get them an alt-mode, and then you can be on your way."

"Yes!"


End file.
